Existing color display is generally achieved by a white light source plus a color filter. Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, it comprises a backlight and a display panel, wherein the backlight emits white light. The liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate and a liquid crystal located between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The surfaces of the array substrate and the color film substrate which face the liquid crystal are provided with a lower polarizer and an upper polarizer respectively, so as to polarize and analyze the light emitted by the backlight. A color filter film layer is formed on the color film substrate. The color film layer typically comprises a red (R) film layer, a green (G) film layer and a blue (B) film layer. The white light emitted by the backlight, after passing through a color film layer, only displays light of the color of the corresponding film layer. Based on the example that one pixel on the display panel includes three subpixels, the three subpixels in one pixel display three primary colors of red, green and blue respectively, thereby achieving color display. This color display method, due to the addition of a color filter, leads to low light transmittance, low backlight utilization rate, and poor display effect.